Cinderella Draco Malfoy
by shotXup
Summary: Draco is in love with a young woman whom he has only met with a mask on her face. The girl is attracted to Draco and everything about him. She knows he can't know her real identity or everything she loves will be ruined. Without her mask - he hates her.


**Congratulations!**

**You have been invited to the Malfoy's yearly ball!**

**We are hosting this ball on the occasion of the starting school year.**

**This ball will be hosted, by our family, on the night of August 10.**

**Mask and formal wear are _required_.**

Draco descended down his stair case as graceful as he could. His walk was perfect, his legs were perfect and his every move was beyond utopia to every witch and wizard in that room. Unlike every other party he hosted this one had a small twist to it; a mask was required. Draco's mask seemed to be the most fascinating to many in that room. His was silver, with strange vine carvings on the left side. The boy's mask seemed to be mirroring the room. It was an illusion of coarse. Even though Draco loved his mirrors, he would never like for others to see their reflections on his face. It would be unfair for him to have everyone see their face at this party and him not be able to see his own.

He held this ball on the occasion of a girl, although; Draco would never admit it. He loved her with all his heart. This girl that he loved, melted his heart of ice. Her name was twisted and demented to their own dirty little secrets as to every one else it was just a pet name. _Beloved_ is what Draco named her. This young woman could be loved by every one and she herself could not love. Her heart was not ice, metal nor rock it was just a heart, one that has been taunted and torn by those around her. Draco wondered dearly what happened to her. The question he most asked him self just happened to be 'Who is _her_?'

_Her_ was an angel gracing the Earth with her presence. If Draco was to know her true identity he would drop her like the pathetic thing she was. The girl knew that and he would never admit so, but Draco would too. Her mystery is what made him fall in love with her. Her hidden beauty and golden mask is what the youngest Malfoy fell for if those were stolen away there will be nothing to keep him with her. His ignorance was their bliss.

Draco stopped his every move at the bottom of the stair case. His ice blue eyes matched his smirk as he scanned the crowed. He looked for his lover, he searched the guests from a distance to find her only to come up empty handed. His is flashed a small panic, which was thrown to the back of his eyes as easy at it came. His image was more important.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Draco slowly turned around unsure of who was speaking to him until he saw her full faced golden mask. His blood quickened as his romance approached closer. A small smile replaced his smirk. He could not help but let his heart pace up and down.

"Do I know you?" He teased, knowing she would it take it very lightly.

"Oh? I suppose you are someone else. I was looking for a handsome young man. You don't seem to fit the part. My condolences."

Draco knew she must have been smiling under her mask, he wished he could see it. Though, it never would happen, they both agreed at the beginning that he was to never know her identity. He wondered how often she came to their balls and parties or if she only came to the masquerades. He wondered if her face was just as golden as her mask or as beautiful to match her dark brown eyes. Draco just _wondered_.

Before, Draco never thought of another girl as he thought of her. She brought thoughts to his head, some that may have never been heard of or seen if she never opened his world to them. She was fascinating. She was _new_. Draco had only known her for years via letters and they only met each other over the Holidays at his masquerade parties. At least, he only met up with the mask.

Draco smirked and lowered his hand from his pocket to hold hers. It was ice cold, as always. Her pale white skinned hand was petite compare to his and if he could, he would never let it go. Draco slowly pulled her to an empty table and sat down across from her. They stared at each other for the longest time before Draco spoke up.

"How have you been? Is school going well for you?"

The young teenage girl licked her lips inside her mask and nodded her head. It was the question he always asked her. Just like how this was the table he led her to every evening they spent together. She wished her life had this routine. The only surprises that ever happened, was out in the Malfoy's garden or possibly Draco's room itself. The two never took off their attire, but they would spend the evening talking and joking about. Draco, himself, was proud of keeping it that way.

"I'm doing well. School is fun, it Hogwarts you know? My savior."

Draco stared at the lover before him and his smirk grew. He acted as if not knowing her was an everyday thing - as if he was okay with it. For the first year, Draco never stopped asking questions. He asked about her school house, her parents, her home life and her name. The girl never gave into him. Until she would tell him her name, he simply called her _Beloved. _

_The name was beautiful, intelligent and kind. Just like her. _


End file.
